Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu Season 1
by SilverKunoichi1212
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. NG:MoS Season 1 Opening

**This is the link to the song that goes with the opening theme of Ninjago Girlz: watch?v=oeWxEFq5U7k**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago nor the song. I do own the story, Callida, Adhira, Adamina, Crystal, Gin, Olivia Lord, Genji, Boyd and cute wittle FuFu.**

 _Gin stares at the afternoon sky, all alone. Then she is accompanied by her younger twin, Lloyd. He smiles and she smiles back. Then she is accompanied by Callida, Adhira, Adamina and Crystal. Then the rest of the ninja accompanied her. She smiles to all of them. Then they all run to a open field while smiling happily. Then the ninja hop on their elemental dragons, while the girls hop on their elemental alicorns. Callida's alicorn, Agni's, hair and tail are made up of flames; Adhira's alicorn, Damini's, hair and tail are made up of lightning bolts; Adamina's alicorn, Eartha's, hair and tail are made up of dust; Crystal's alicorn, Eira's, hair and tail are made up of snow and Gin's alicorn, Pegasus', hair and tail are made up of lilac stars and star dust. All the alicorns' coats are the respective colors of their owners elemental color._

 _As the ninja and kunoichi ride their elemental dragons/alicorns into the sky, the title card appears. First, the trademark "Ninjago" logo appears. Then, words "Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu" appears in colorful words underneath it._

 _In the next scene on a street, the kunoichi walk to the smoothie shop in New Ninjago City. The ninja walk to Master Chen's Noodle House (now owned by Skylar). Then the two groups walk past each other without noticing._

 _In the next scene in a castle, two twins, one a female with long silver hair and eyes named Genji, wearing a golden dress and the other a male with long golden hair and eyes named Boyd wearing a silver uniform, push each other like they're fighting. Behind them, a Affenpinscher puppy by the name of FuFu sighs in exhaustion._

 _In the next scene, Lloyd and Gin stand next each other with their heads looking away from each other with sad expressions on their faces, like they lost the other twin. Gin's background is lilac with silver sparkles, while Lloyd's background is green with golden sparkles. Their background also includes a golden prince in Gin's and a silver princess in Lloyd's._

 _In the next scene, Lloyd and Gin are back-to-back, in a different background that is both gold and silver. Then the two twins are pulled away from each other. They try to reach each other's hand, but they missed._

 _In the next scene in the forest, the ninja take one step and their new ninja GI appears. Then the kunoichi take one step and their kunoichi GI appears._

 _In the next scene, memories flash in Gin's eyes has she flies in the sky with the ninja and kunoichi._

 _In the next scene during the night, the ninja and kunoichi fight Olivia Lord with their weapons._

 _In the next scene in a dark forest, Olivia's forces surround Genji and Boyd. One of Olivia's minions attack the two twins, but missed. Then Genji and Boyd defend themselves by using their magical powers._

 _In the next scene during the night still, Olivia uses a dark energy blast on the ninja and kunoichi, but they deflect it with a pure energy blast that's a mixture of their elemental powers. The energy blast hits Olivia Lord._

 _In the next scene on a hill, the kunoichi run, smiling, to the top of hill (Adhira's holding a picnic basket) while greeting their twin brothers. The ninja walk to their twin sisters, smiling (Jay's holding a picnic blanket)._

 _In the next scene on top of the hill, the two groups enjoy the sunset. As the song ends, Lloyd reaches for his older twin sister's hand._

 _In the final scene, Gin and Lloyd sleep with each other in a cloudy bed, with FuFu lying on top of them._

 **Me: Hey! I hope you enjoy the opening theme of Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu! If you're wondering why the two twins that were fighting in the castle are named Genji and Boyd, listen here. I found out that Lloyd's name means gray, so I named one of my OCs Gin, which means silver and since she's the older twin, I decided to make it so her name means silver because silver is the metallic version of grey! I decided that the names of the twins that Lloyd and Gin receive their transformation devices from should have something with gold and yellow! Genji is a girl name that means gold and Boyd is a boy name that means yellow! There were like a billion results for girl names that mean gold and boy names that mean yellow, but I decided with those names because they are somewhat similar to Lloyd's name and Gin's name! :3 Genji is the older twin and Boyd is the younger twin, BTW! I'll make a opening theme for Season 3 of Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu! That's right, Season 3 of Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu! XD! There are going to be around six seasons and probably a successor to it called Ninjago Girlz: Next Generation! The reason I won't make a opening theme for Season 2 of Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu is because like Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Seasons 1 & 2 have the same plotline. BTW, The Gold Prince and Silver Princess in the background for the scene when the twins look away from each other is Lloyd and Gin in their royal forms!**

 **Jay: What?**

 **Adhira: Awesome!**

 **Me: I know, right? If you want to see the ninja's new GI, here's the link: art/Lego-ninjago-643-542358756** **Thanks to MaylovesAkidah for the link for the ninja's new GI!**

 **Jay and Adhira: Enjoy your life and everyone in it!**

 **Me: Hey, that's my line...**

 **Jay and Adhira: :'(**

 **Me: ...But that's alright. Pizza?**

 **Jay and Adhira: :D**


	2. NG:MoS Season 1 Cast List

**Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu OC Cast**

 _Callida Jessica Smith:_ **a fashionista who controls both fire and water (but mostly uses fire)**

 _Adhira Sophie Walker:_ **a dog-hybrid jokester who controls lightning**

 _Adamina Maggie Bucket:_ **a gothic tomboy who controls the earth**

 _Crystal Nina Julien:_ **a shy nature lover who controls ice**

 _Gin Nozomi Garmadon:_ **a somewhat reincarnation of Garmadon who controls both purple energy and silver power**

 _Olivia Elizabeth Lord:_ **the bratty daughter of The Overlord**

 _FuFu/Sush-Sush Danielle Airashīkoinunoinu:_ **a talking Affenpinscher puppy that can turn into a 7 year old human named Sush-Sush Danielle Airashīkoinunoinu and is the Guardian of The Golden and Silver Royal Phones**

 _Genji Miriam Koganenoakudō/Golden Princess:_ **a bratty girl who was the previous owner of The Golden Royal Phone until FuFu took it away, was the heroine known as The Golden Princess and picks fights with her younger twin brother, Boyd**

 _Boyd Leon Koganenoakudō/Silver Prince:_ **a short-tempered boy who was the previous owner of The Silver Royal Phone until FuFu took it away, was the hero known as The Silver Prince and picks fights with his older twin sister, Genji**

 _Ivy/Charlotte Sarah Airashīkoneko:_ **a talking black cat that can turn into a 13 year old human named Charlotte Sarah Airashīkoneko, a spirit that was sent to the Cursed Realm by a ghost who can escape at will thanks to the First Spinjitzu Master and the older sister of FuFu**


	3. NG:MoS Prolouge

**Heyo! :D Here's the prolouge of Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu! Enjoy!**

 _Long before time had a name...You get it! The First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using The Golden Weapons; he fought a evil menace named The Overlord and banished him from Ninjago; he asked his sons, Wu and Garmadon, to guard The Golden Weapons; he died; Garmadon married Misako and had Lloyd; Garmadon turned evil; Wu banished Garmadon to The Underworld; blah, blah, blah! But I bet you didn't know this:_

Overlord's POV  
It's been 30 miserable years since I was banished on this is island! But I made it worth my while. I looked at the glowing purple pod. I extracted some of my essence from my true form and place it on the pod. My body turns from a dragon to a floating orb. The pod opens revealing a 7 year old girl with sickening pale skin; a plum grim reaper dress; dark plum heels; a golden tiara with rubies and long hair black as night. She stood up and open her eyes, revealing them being yellow and cat-like. She takes one step out of the pod. "Do you know who I am?" I ask her. She looks at me and says, "You are The Overlord, my creator and the King of Darkness. But mostly, you are my father." The girl states. "Good. Now, who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Olivia Elizabeth Lord, Princess of Darkness and I only serve my father." "Good. I have a task for you, my daughter. Journey to Ninjago and hide there in plain sight. I will be there as soon as possible to discuss the rest of our plan. Understood?" Olivia nodded. "Good." Olivia created a portal and leaves. Soon, I will be free...FREE!

Meanwhile...

Third Person POV  
A 42 year old Garmadon waits outside in the waiting room of The Ninjago City Hospital. Then everyone in the room, excepted for Garmadon, covered their ears as they hear bloodcurdling screams of two twin babies coming into Ninjago. A nurse opens the door, making the cries more louder and painful, and enters the room. "Mr. Dane Talon Garmadon!?" The nurse yells over the crying. Garmadon walked over to the nurse. "Congratulations! You're a lovely father of two! The boy came out 5 minutes later than his sister, but hey! Nobody's perfect, right!?" The nurse yelled. Garmadon shook his head at the nurse, but she didn't notice. Only he knew that when a infant Elemental Master cries, it's painful and loud to humans. The nurse lead Garmadon to the room of Misako. He looks at his wife with his aged lilac eyes with a tint of red. Misako looked up at him with her exhausted emerald eyes. She was smiling and crying tears of joy as she holds two bundles. "Garmadon, we have a handsome baby boy-" Misako looks at one bundle. "-and a beautiful baby girl." Misako then looks at the other bundle. Garmadon walked over to Misako to see what his children look like. The boy had wisps of pure diamond blonde hair from his grandfather and the girl had wisps of chocolate brown hair from her father and mother. The two infants were crying real loud until Garmadon tickled their chins. They open their eyes to look at the world around them. The boy's eyes was emerald green like his mother's, only they had a golden tint to them and the girl's eyes was lilac like her father's, only they had a silver tint to them instead of red. Their eyes filled curiosity, they looked at their father and giggled at him. "Dadda!" They squealed. Garmadon smiled at the sight with tears of joy. "Yes, I am your dad."

 **Me: Aww! That was fluffy!**

 **Jay: Aww! Baby Wwoyd!**

 **Adhira: And Baby Gin!**

 **Lloyd: Jay, please stop!**

 **Gin: Yeah you too, Adhira!**

 **Me: I know that the only people in Ninjago that actually have eye color are Zane, PIXAL and Toxikita but I wanting to show what in Garmadon's POV.**

 **Jay: What?**

 **Adhira: You're crazy! Jay and my eye colors are baby blue! I don't know what you're talking about!**

 **Me: To everyone else, your eyes are...! Never mind. Also if you're wondering what's up with Garmadon's name, it's made up. I don't know what his first and middle name is. :P**

 **Lloyd and Gin: Us neither, and we're his children.**

 **All: Enjoy your life and everyone in it!**


	4. Announcement!

**_This is what the announcement for Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu would sound like if it was on Cartoon Network! Enjoy!_**

 _C: Get ready for a new part of the Ninjago story!_

 **"We are family and we should act like it!" Lloyd's voice says as a family photo of The Garmadons is shown with the little girl.**

 _N: It's the girlz time to shine!_

 **"As iron sharpens iron, family sharpens family!" Gin's voice says as a silver key with amethyst is shown.**

 **"Let's go! Ninjago Girlz!" The kunoichi said as they put their hands in and raise them.**

 **"As a ninja never quits..." Lloyd began, "...a kunoichi never quits either" Gin finished as they both talk to the others.**

 _N: Every weeknight!_

 **"Ninja, Go!" The ninja and kunoichi said as they use their Spinjitzu.**

 _(The scene flips to the annoucement scene with Gin flipping on her mask)_

 _C: Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu!_  
 _N: Starting tomorrow at 6:30/5:30c!_  
 _C: Only on Cartoon Network!_

 **Gin stuffs her mouth with doriyaki. "Mmm, delicious!" Gin says.**


	5. Update Late!

**Sorry for the late update! It's hard to make a episode. It's not as easy as I thought. So I'm changing the time of Ninjago Girlz! It's going to be every Tuesday at 6:30/5:30c! Is that alright? Well, enjoy your life and everyone in it!**


	6. Promos!

_**Promo #1:**_  
 _ **(Kai is adjusting the 'N' in Ninjago)**_  
 _ **Kai: Come on...come on...yes!**_  
 _ **(Callida then comes in with crimson-pink paint. She starts to paint over the Ninjago logo. Once she's finished, the word 'Girlz' is under 'Ninjago' while 'Masters' is crossed out and replaced with 'Mistresses'.)**_  
 _ **Callida: Now it's finished!**_  
 _ **Kai: What the-CALLIDA!**_  
 _ **(Kai starts chasing Callida offscreen.)**_  
 _ **C: Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu!**_  
 _ **N: Starting tonight at 9:30/8:30c!**_  
 _ **C: Only on Cartoon Network!**_

 _ **Promo #2:**_  
 _ **(Jay and Adhira puts up a wide, blank sheet of paper.)**_  
 _ **Jay: Ready?**_  
 _ **Adhira: Yep!**_  
 _ **(The Lightning Twins started to paint with different shades of blue. Once they're finished, the paper had the Ninjago Girlz logo on it.)**_  
 _ **Jay: Finished!**_  
 _ **(Jay notices that Adhira had painted, 'Jay loves Nya!' along with a heart.)**_  
 _ **Jay: AHH!**_  
 _ **(Jay covers up the part Adhira had painted. He faces the audience.)**_  
 _ **Jay: This isn't part of the logo, people!**_  
 _ **Adhira: Now it is!**_  
 _ **Jay: ADHIRA!**_  
 _ **(Jay chases Adhira offscreen.)**_  
 _ **C: Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu!**_  
 _ **N: Starting tonight at 9:30/8:30c!**_  
 _ **C: Only on Cartoon Network!**_

 _ **Promo #3:**_  
 _ **(Cole shows Adamina the Ninjago Girlz logo.)**_  
 _ **Cole: I've been working on this all night! What do you think?**_  
 _ **(Adamina looks at the logo for a while.)**_  
 _ **Adamina: Eh...it's missing something.**_  
 _ **(Adamina takes out her spray paint and starts to change the logo. Once she was done, it looked gothic.)**_  
 _ **Adamina: Perfect!**_  
 _ **Cole: *sighs***_  
 _ **(The Earth Twins walk offscreen.)**_  
 _ **C: Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu!**_  
 _ **N: Starting tonight at 9:30/8:30c!**_  
 _ **C: Only on Cartoon Network!**_

 _ **Promo #4:**_  
 _ **(Zane paints the Ninjago Girlz logo with some paint.)**_  
 _ **Zane: Hmm...there is something missing.**_  
 _ **(Crystal then enters into the room and paints a small, pink heart next to 'Girlz'.)**_  
 _ **Crystal: There.**_  
 _ **Zane: It looks very pleasant.**_  
 _ **(They walk offscreen.)**_  
 _ **C: Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu!**_  
 _ **N: Starting tonight at 9:30/8:30c!**_  
 _ **C: Only on Cartoon Network!**_

 _ **Promo #5:**_  
 _ **(Lloyd and Gin started to paint on a wide piece of paper with each other. They created the Ninjago Girlz logo.)**_  
 _ **Lloyd: There! It's complete!**_  
 _ **Gin: Well, there's one thing missing.**_  
 _ **Lloyd: What?**_  
 _ **Gin: This.**_  
 _ **(Gin gets a lilac paintball and throws it at Lloyd.)**_  
 _ **Lloyd: Oh yeah?**_  
 _ **(Lloyd gets a green paintball and throws it at Gin.)**_  
 _ **Gin: Oh, it's on!**_  
 _ **(The twins start throwing paintballs at each other while laughing. They manage to get paint splatters all over the logo in the progress.)**_  
 _ **Lloyd: *gasps***_  
 _ **(Gin faces the audience.)**_  
 _ **Gin: Don't tell anyone about this!**_  
 _ **(They run offscreen.)**_  
 _ **C: Ninjago Girlz: Mistresses of Spinjitzu!**_  
 _ **N: Starting tonight at 9:30/8:30c!**_  
 _ **C: Only on Cartoon Network!**_


	7. Episode 1: Family Reunion!

**Hey! Here's Episode 1! Sorry it took so long. I was busy working on episodes for Ninjago Girlz with Wanli8970.**

* * *

 **(Opening Theme {Chapter 1})**

 **Gin: Episode 1: Family Reunion!**

* * *

 _"Two weeks ago, we had to save Ninjago from the biggest threat ever, The Preeminent!" Kai's voice says._

 _The Preeminent roars as it charges after the boat that was going away from Stiix._

 _"And it was defeated, thanks to my sister."_

 _Nya unlocks her True Potential and cast The Preeminent under the ocean._

 _"We save all The 15 Realms from being cursed..."_

The ninja and Nya are in Steep Wisdom's attic, with dusters.

"...and this is how we're thanked? Seriously!?" Kai protested.

"Hey, be thankful, Kai! At least we got Steep Wisdom back." Jay said as he dusts some vases.

"And I'm glad to be human again. Who knew that resting could help?" Cole said.

"Heh-heh, sure Cole. Why wouldn't resting work?" Lloyd asked nervously as he hid a special potion behind his back. It said, 'Ghost Be Gone: A simple potion to turn a ghost into a human being!'

"My memory banks have no memory of this place having a attic." Zane stated.

"Well, you know my uncle, Zane. Always hiding secrets." Lloyd said as he moved some boxes.

Zane just sighed, and kept on working.

'Zane, watch out for the...!' PIXAL tried to warn him, but it was too late.

A loud crack came from something Zane stepped on.

'...photo.' PIXAL finished.

Zane picked it up and observed it. It was a family photo of The Garmadon family! There was a 45 year old man tenderly holding the waist of a 40 year old woman, which was obviously Garmadon and Misako. In front of them was a 3 year old boy with pure diamond blonde hair in a bowl cut, Lloyd of course, and a 3 year old girl with chocolate hair in tiny pigtails.

"Who is this girl?" Zane questioned to himself, but the others heard him.

"What girl?" Jay asked.

"This girl in this family photo." The ninja took a look at the photo. Then they knew what Zane was talking about.

"I have a sister!?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yes, you do have a sister, Lloyd. A twin sister matter of fact." Zane stated.

"WHAT!?" Lloyd screamed so loud, all 15 Realms could hear him.

Then, Wu and Misako enter the attic saying, "Lloyd, what's wrong?"

"THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG!" Lloyd screamed at his uncle and mother. He pointed to the little girl in the picture. "WHO IS THIS!?" Lloyd asked furiously. Misako calmed her son down long enough to tell him,

"That's Gin, your older twin sister." "Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"You had a older twin when you were born, Gin Nozomi Garmadon. And she shares very similar traits with your father." Wu explained.

Lloyd dropped the box he was carrying, it was filled with expensive china, and fainted.

"Huh. We should've waited until he was 16." Misako said.

"Hmm. Perhaps we should go to Ninjaga and introduce Lloyd to his older twin. The Elemental Masters should come as well. And maybe The Serpentine Generals." Wu stated.

"PIXAL, send a message to The Elemental Masters and Serpentine Generals." Zane said as The Titanium Falcon appeared out of his wrist.

3 hours later, the ninja were at the dock, boarding The Bounty. The Elemental Masters were getting on as well. Well, Skylar was talking to Dareth.

"Now, I'm giving you the key to the restaurant. Can I trust you with it?" Skylar told Dareth.

"Of course, Skylar." Dareth said.

"I don't think she should trust him. He'll eat all her puffy potstickers." Neuro told Kai as he read Dareth's mind. Skylar came onto The Bounty.

"If you're worried that Dareth will eat my food Kai, don't be. If he eats any of the food, he'll be zap by a tazer." Skylar said. Then the ninja heard some panting. They looked down at the port, only to find The Serpentine Generals carrying some bags that looked heavy. When they got aboard The Bounty, they dropped the bags on the deck.

Then Pythor glared at Lloyd and said, "Garmadon."

Then Lloyd glared back and said, "Chumsworth."

The two of them kept staring at each other, making everyone nervous.

Then Pythor smiled and said, "It's good to sssee you, old chum!"

Lloyd then smiled and said, "Good to see you too!" Everyone sighed in relief.

"OK, let's go!" Wu said. "Nya, bring in the waves!"

"Aye-aye, Sensei!" Nya said as she used her true potential. The Destiny's Bounty started moving away from the dock.

Before The Bounty was fully away from the dock, Cyrus used his megaphone to say, "Good luck!"

Then Edna took the megaphone from Cyrus and said, "I need to borrow this, Cyrus." Then she said into the megaphone, "Jay, did you make sure to pack a extra pair of underwear?"

"YES! MOM!" Jay exclaimed in embarrassment as everyone laughed at him. The people of Ninjago were leaving the dock, until...

"AHHH! WHERE'SSS MY JUNIOR!? JUNIOR!? JUNIOR!?" Selma cried.

"You mean he wasn't supposed to go with the ninja? I just saw him get on board The Bounty." Ed said. Selma then fainted.

"Man, Ssskalesss isss gonna be dead when he getsss back." One of the hypnobrai said.

"Yeah. Dibsss on hisss wife!" Another hypnobrai said.

"No, she'sss mine!" The other hypnobrai said.

"No, mine!" Another hypnobrai said.

Then the entire hypnobrai tribe fought over Selma.

Ed just sighs and says, "It takes one small problem to start a bunch of ruckus."

"One small problem? Her son is off with the ninja to who knows where, Ed! And you're saying it's a small problem?" Edna exclaimed.

"Well, at least he's with his father!" Ed said.

"His father might not know he's there!" Edna said back.

"Come on, Edna. How bad could it be?"

 _Meanwhile in the middle sea..._

"I should've ssstayed home with mommy!" Skales Jr. whimpered as he hid in a empty barrel in the bridge of The Bounty.

The Bounty was rocking back and forth in the bumpy waves of the sea!

"These waves are beyond my control, even with my true potential! Ronin, try to steer the ship!" Nya said as The Bounty kept on rocking back and forth!

"I'm trying, but it's not so easy with all this wind!" Ronin said.

"Jay, help us out! Even with all the Elemental Masters helping out, we're not strong enough!" Cole said as he held the rope to the sail.

"I can't! I...I only have one pair of underwear and I'm wearing it!" Jay said. "Jay, seriously!? Just help us out!" Kai exclaimed.

"No...way!" Jay replied. Then some laughter came around The Bounty. "Alrighty! But don't laugh when I have to go commando!" Jay said.

"Uh, I don't laugh." Shade said.

"Uh-oh!" Lloyd said.

"What?" All The Elemental Masters and Serpentine Generals asked.

"Starteeth." Lloyd muttered. "What?" Pythor asked.

"STARTEETH!" Lloyd screamed. A million starteeth got on The Bounty! "Oh...my...GOODNESS!" Jay screeched.

"Wait!" Jay said as he tried to hold the rope. Then a big wave wetted Jay's pants. "OH, PERFECT!" Jay said. Then a starteeth got on Karloff!

"Karloff is not food!" Karloff said as he punched a starteeth off his gaulets.

"Huh, Lloyd?" Pythor said as he looked down at the sea.

"Yes, Pythor?" Lloyd said.

"I think we have a bigger problem!" The side of The Bounty was covered in starteeth. "I should've packed a extra pair of underwear." Jay said.

"Jay, be quiet." Kai said.

 ** _(The Kunoichi and Ninja are having a picnic together in the fields, with Cole and Adamina stuffing their face with cake.)_**

 ** _Gin: Ninjago Girlz will be right back after these messages!_**

 ** _(Gin and Lloyd are standing in their Royal Forms in a kingdom of gold and silver.)_**

 ** _Lloyd: And now back to Ninjago Girlz!_**

The wind has settled down and the starteeth are gone, finally! Everyone had to get the water out of the gap the starteeth left in the side of The Bounty. Nya had no problem at all, if you know what I mean. Ronin, Misako and Wu, however, were watching from the main deck.

"Man, I hope the trip is worth it!" Cole said.

Then Kai bonked Cole on the head and said, "If it has something to do with Lloyd, of course it's worth it, you ding-dong!"

Jay then snickered and said to Griffin, "Kai called Cole a ding-dong."

Then Ronin spotted some land from the main deck and said, "Land-ho!"

Then everyone who was clearing the water from the gap looked through the hole and saw some land.

"Finally!" Griffin said.

The Bounty arrived at a dock of the land.

"Welcome to Ninjaga!" A sweet elder woman said as they all got onto the dock.

"I'm Abigail! But you can Abby! Now what can do for you today?"

"Abigail, do you remember a girl that was sent here? Her name was Gin Nozomi Garmadon." Wu told Abigail.

"If it was 3 years ago, I don't know. That was my older twin sister, Gabigail, or Gabby for short. She has retired and only she knows everything from 3 years ago. But I'm not even sure where she retired to." Abigail said. Everyone except Wu and Misako groaned.

"Thanks anyway." Misako said.

"Whelp, we don't know where your sister is located Lloyd, so we're lost." Cole said as he walked away from the dock.

Then the others followed him, hoping to find some clue about Gin. They arrived at a village that looked a lot like Stiix.

"Huh. I doubt Gin isss here." Skales said.

"HELP! THIEVES!" A old woman screamed.

"Well, at least we have something to do." Cole said as he ran to the source of the sound. The ninja followed him. They saw a street gang stealing for a old lady. "When will people learn that crime doesn't pay?" Cole asked.

"I am guessing never, Cole." Zane stated. "Well, now they will!" Cole said. The ninja flipped their mask on.

"Ninja...!" They all started, ready to do Spinjitzu! That is until other voices said,"Ninja, Go!"

Then five tornados came and intervened the ninja!

One was crimson fire, another was navy blue lightning, another was midnight black earth, another was icy blue ice and the last one was lilac stardust! The street thugs were caught in the tornados and beaten!

The tornados stopped spinning to reveal four young women and one little girl in black kunoichi GI.

"Hey! We had that under control!" Kai said. "Yeah! There was no reason for you to barge in like that!" Nya said. "Well, not only are you bad at coming in time, you're also bad at fashion! News Flash: Black is the new red and blue!" The kunoichi that had the crimson fire spinjitzu tornado said.

"Hey! Don't you make fun of my girlfriend and her brother!" Jay said. "Her brother? I thought he was her ex-boyfriend!" The kunoichi that had the navy blue lightning spinjitzu tornado said.

"You should zip your friends' lips if you know what's good for you!" Cole to the kunoichi that had the midnight black earth spinjitzu tornado. "Why, dirtclod? So you can be right?" The kunoichi Cole was talking to said.

"We did not require your assistance!" Zane stated. "My sensors indicated you did!" The kunoichi that had the icy blue ice spinjitzu tornado stated.

Then there was arguing between them. Lloyd just shook his head at them.

"Man, why can't they just stop fighting?" He said.

"Tell me about it." The youngest kunoichi said as Lloyd stared at her. Then she stared at Lloyd.

"Do...do I know you from somewhere?" Lloyd asked the young kunoichi.

"I don't think so." She said back.

Then one of the kunoichi grab the youngest and said, "Come on! We're leaving!"

Then all of the kunoichi hop onto alicorns that seemed to appeared out of nowhere and flew away!

"Did you guys see that?" Gravis said. "It's like the way we summon our Elemental Dragons!" Camille said. "Only...they're unicorns." Neuro said. "Actually, they're alicorns! It's a combination between a pegasus and a unicorn!" Jay corrected Neuro. "NEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRD!" Mr. Pale exclaimed.

Jay glared at him angrily! Then Lloyd ran the direction that the kunoichi went on their alicorns.

"Lloyd! Where are going!?" Cole asked. Everyone just stood there in awkward silence.

"Well what are we jussst ssstanding around for? Let'sss go after him!" Pythor said. Then everyone ran after Lloyd. "Wait up!" Skales Jr. said, but no one heard him.

Everyone finally caught up with Lloyd who stopped at a monastery.

"That was enough card-cardio to last me a life time." Jay said panting.

"What were you running off like that, Lloyd?" Cole asked exhausted from running for a long distance.

"Because the youngest kunoichi looked oddly familiar to me." Lloyd answered. "Kunoi-what-now?" Jay asked.

Lloyd just sighed and said, "It's a female ninja."

"Oh. So, Nya is a kunoichi?" Jay asked. Kai just face palms himself.

"Anyway, she looked familiar somehow." Lloyd said. "Oh, we need to transform into our casual outfits. So the kunoichi won't notice us."

"You guys don't have to, though." Jay said to The Elemental Masters.

"Oh wow, Jay. We didn't know that." Shade said sarcastically.

"Huh. I thought you did." Jay said.

Shade just rolled his eyes and sighed.

The ninja then used their spinjitzu and transformed into their casual outfits.

Kai's outfit was a burgundy t-shirt, a red jacket with his elemental symbol on it, gray sweatpants and orange sneakers.

Jay's outfit was a sky blue long-sleeved shirt, a blue sleeveless jacket with his elemental symbol on it, demin jeans and lemonade yellow sneakers.

Cole's outfit was just a gray long-sleeved shirt with his elemental symbol on it, black jeans and brown sneakers.

Zane's outfit was a white short-sleeved shirt, a icy blue short-sleeved jacket with his elemental symbol on it, white jeans and icy blue sneakers.

Lloyd's outfit was a golden yellow shirt, the same jacket that he wore during the ghost attack, beige pants and green sneakers.

Nya's outfit was a red dress with a sky blue stripe at her chest, her trademark phoenix symbol was at the center of the sky blue stripe, a golden necklace, a red flower hair clip and golden heels.

"Hubba-Hubba." Jay said with lovestrucked eyes.

"Oh, Jay." Nya said as she blushed sky blue.

"Oh, Nya." Jay said as he blushed blue.

"Oh, brother." Kai said as he rolled his eyes.

"Guys, focus!" Lloyd exclaimed.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited for a while, but no one answered.

"Maybe they're just enjoy their weekend like everyone. Speaking of which, I should probably head back home and enjoy mine." Mr. Pale said as he walked down the stairs.

Then the door opened up to reveal a girl the same age of Cole with raven black hair and a outfit fit for a tomboy.

"Ugggghhh!" The girl said. "Didn't you read the sign?"

The girl pointed to a worn-out sign that said, 'NO ENTRY ALLOWED!'

"But..." Lloyd started.

"Nope! Besides, I have a weekend! So go away! And stay awa..." The girl started and then noticed Cole.

"On second thought, you're allowed. Just don't break anything." The girl stated.

Everyone just shrugged and entered the monastery. But a certain snakeling snooped around.

"Ooh. What'sss in here?" Skales Jr. asked as he entered a tower-like part of the monastery.

The girl got onto a skateboard and rode it around the monastery.

"...and if you look to the right, you'll see the garden that used to belong to our sensei, Sensei Lavender." The girl said unenthusiastically.

Then there was some beautiful tweeting coming from the garden.

"Oh no! Not again! Why does she have to train those birds every single weekend!?" The girl said furiously.

Everyone then investigate the source of the tweeting.

In the center of the garden, a girl the same age as Zane with platinum blonde hair and a outfit fit for a nature-loving girl was instructing some birds to sing.

"Say, that's not bad." Jay said.

"Yesss it isss, if that robin wasssn't ruining it!" Fangtom said.

The only robin of the bird choir was singing off-key.

"Oh, Ms. Robin? You are going off-key again." The girl training the birds stated shyly. "Now let us take it from the top. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three..."

"Greetings." Zane said, scaring the girl.

"EEEEKKK!" The girl shrieked as she jumped 30 feet in the air.

"Wow, Zane. You really have the way with the ladies." Jay said sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know I would scare her?" Zane asked.

"Uh, your six sense." Cole said.

"Oh. Oops." Zane said as he looked up into the sky. "I hope she is alright."

The girl arrived back on the ground and look at it shyly.

She kicked her foot in the ground nervously.

"Hi. I'm Lloyd and we're visiting from Ninjago." Lloyd says to the girl.

The girl just stands there, still looking at the ground.

"And you are?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I'm..." The girl said but she whispered her name.

"Sorry, sweetie. We didn't hear that." Misako said.

"I'm..." The girl said as she whispered her name again.

"Didn't quite catch that, sweet pea." Ronin said.

"It's..." The girl started until the girl from before said, "Oh for Pete's sake! Her name is Crystal and mine is Adamina! Now let's just get this over with, because some jerks just came and barged into our job and ruined it."

The ninja then felt guilty because they instantly knew that Adamina and Crystal was one of the kunoichi.

"Adamina, you should not be rude to our guests. They might be new to Ninjaga. Now what brings you to our...?" Crystal started until Adamina whispered something into her ear.

"Oh, never mind. Adamina already told me." Crystal said.

"Great. Thanks for letting us know." Zane stated. Then he leaned over to Lloyd and whispered, "We did not even tell this Adamina girl what we are doing here."

Lloyd nodded and whispered, "Something weird is going on. But if my sister is here, then so be it."

"Alright. I will join in the tour as well." Crystal said to Adamina. "I hope Adhira is not fooling around again. The last time it happened, poor Callida had to find a lot of clients who were willing to buy her dresses in order for her to fix the damage Adhira made."

Then everyone started to look around the monastery. Jay wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ending up stepping into a flower garden.

"Uh, mister in the blue jacket? You are stepping on my daisies." Crystal told Jay. "Can you please get off them?"

Jay looked down and saw what he had done.

"Oh no!" Jay said as he got off the flowers. "Sorry, Crystal! I didn't mean to..." Jay started until Crystal said, "It is alright. Those daisies will regenerate themselves."

"Wow! That's cool!" Jay said.

Then Adamina cleared her throat and said, "Crystal! The tour!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, this monastery honors our Sensei Lavender. She passed away during The Serpentine Wars. She was the daughter of crystals, or The Master of Crystals. Her sister was also The Master of Crystals. She was the first non-elemental woman to help out in The Serpentine Wars. She died due to a rare sickness. When her students found out about this, they made this monastery into a sanctuary for our sensei. However, all of her students, except for the five of us, got real depressed. Some of the students left the monastery and never returned. Others, feeling so lost without their sensei, they would...never mind. My sensors indicate that there is a child present and I do not want to scare them." Crystal stated.

"Uh, are they seven years old?" Jay asked. "Yes. Why?" Crystal asked.

"No reason. Just asking cuz I don't see any kids here." Jay said as he looked at Lloyd.

"Jay, unless you want to get hurt real bad, do not mention that I'm really seven years old!" Lloyd said angrily.

"What!? You're seven years old!?" The Elemental Masters and Ronin exclaimed.

"Yes! I'll tell you about it when we get back to Ninjago!" Lloyd said.

"And what do you mean by 'the five of you'? There's two of you." Nya asked Crystal.

"Actually, there are five. The other three are in the house." Crystal said as she headed to the house.

Everyone followed Crystal to the house in the monastery, only to find another teen girl the same age as Kai with ebony black hair and a outfit fit for a fashionista on the porch working on something.

"Come on...come on...Yes! No, that's not right!" The girl said as she threw a piece of paper in a trashcan. "Come on, Callida! Don't get this right and you'll lose your client!"

Then the girl looked up and saw the ninja. "Hi! I'm Callida Smith! But you can call me CD, Calli or Cal." The girl said.

"Wow! What a coincidence! My brother and I have the same last name as you!" Nya said. "Not that we can be related!"

"Oh! That's so cool! What's your name?" Callida asked.

"My name is Nya and my older brother's name is Kai." Nya said as she introduced herself and Kai.

Callida's face turned pale as she asked, "Your names are Nya and Kai?"

The two Smith siblings nodded their heads.

"Oh. I...see. Well, I guess I could join the tour since the order isn't due until next year!" Callida said as she got up from her chair. "You will flip when you've seen the inside of the house!"

Callida opened up the door to the house and let everyone inside the house, but they got surprised by a girl that was swinging in their faces! She was the same age as Jay with cooper brown hair, dog ears and dog tail and a outfit fit for a little girl.

"Woo-hoo! This little doggie is having the time of her life! Woof, woof, woof!" The girl said as she kept on swinging from a rope hanging on the ceiling. "I feel alive!"

"Um, is that safe? Cuz I'm worried about that girl getting hurt!" Jay said.

"Unfortunately, my sensors indicate that the rope is not stable enough. So Adhira will get killed." Crystal stated.

Then the rope started to snap! Everyone started to sweat!

"Ruh-ro!" Adamina said as she started to panic.

"You just had to say something!" Jay said to Crystal.

"HELP!" The girl shrieked. Then the rope snapped and off! "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _ **(The kunoichi and ninja use their transformation devices to transform into their heroine/hero forms)**_

 _ **Kunoichi: Ninjago Girlz will be right back after these messages!**_

 _ **(Gin grabs a light and her regular clothes transforms into a pure white dress. A beautiful castle made of silver appears behind Gin as she holds her hands together gracefully.)**_

 _ **Ninja: And now back to Ninjago Girlz!**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girl shrieked as she started to fall to her doom.

"Speed!" Griffin said as he dashed to catch the girl. The girl made it into Griffin's arms safely!

"Thanks!" The girl said as she got out of Griffin's arms.

 _"Phew! Adhira,_ _duōshǎo cì wǒ bìxū gàosù nǐ!? Bùyào zuò fēngkuáng de shìqíng! Nǐ kěyǐ yǐjīng dédàole zìjǐ shāhàile!"(1)_ Callida said angrily in Chinese.

"Uh, Zane? Do you mind translating for us?" Jay asked.

Zane was about to tell Jay until Nya said, "I'll tell you later, Jay."

"You speak Chinese!?" Jay asked surprised.

 _"Shì a! Zhè shì wǒ de mǔyǔ! Wǒ yīzhí zài liànxí, yīnwèi wǒ shì sì!"(2)_ Nya said in Chinese, making Jay confused.

"I'm guessing that Chinese is your native tongue." Jay said, causing Nya to nod.

 _"Vad ska jag säga!? Jag är hälften hund! Jag behöver spanning!"(3)_ The girl that was named Adhira said in Swedish.

"Wait, you're part dog!?" Jay asked Adhira.

 _"Ja!"(4)_ My name is Adhira!" Adhira said as if they didn't know, which they did. "Wait, you can understand Swedish!?" Adhira asked Jay.

 _"Ja! Det är mitt modersmål! Jag har tränat sedan jag var fem!"(5)_ Jay said in Swedish.

"Showoff!" Mr. Pale said.

"So how are you part dog? Did your mom married a wolf or the other way around?" Cole asked, causing Wu to bop him on the head.

"Actually, neither. It all started when was 1 year old."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"OK you two, time to take your bath!" A woman with wavy, brown hair said as she picked up two baby twins with cooper brown hair. One boy and one girl._

"My mom didn't notice the labels well."

 _The woman picked up bottle and couldn't read well. She thought it said 'Baby Elixir'._

 _"OK. Just add in one drop." The woman said as she poured in one drop in a baby bathtub filled with warm water._

 _It started to get bubbles, but something was off about them._

"If she only wore her contacts like she was supposed to! But no, she had to ignore her doctor!"

 _The woman placed the babies in the bath, then read the bottle she use once she noticed there was something off about the bubbles._

 _"Are the bubbles supposed to be glowing purple or...?" She started but gasp at what she saw on the bottle._

 _Instead of saying 'Baby Elixir', the bottle said 'Doggy Elixir'!_

 _Then the woman took the babies out of the bath, but the girl already had dog ears and a dog tail that matched her hair!_

 _"Herregud! Herregud! Vad har jag gjort!?"(6) The woman exclaimed in Swedish._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"I couldn't go out of my house for 5 weeks! Like I wanted to because I used to live in a junkyard in The Sea of Sand!" Adhira said irritated.

"What a coincidence! I used to live in a junkyard in The Sea of Sand!" Jay said.

"What? Wait a minute..." Adhira said then she gasped and smiled. "Jay?"

Then Adhira jumped onto Jay and licked his face while saying, "I missed you, brother! I really, really missed you!"

"Ew!" Everyone exclaimed while Skales gagged in disgust.

Then Jay pushed Adhira off of him and said, "Down, girl!" Then Adhira sat down.

"Listen...Adhira right?" Jay said as Adhira nodded. "You've got the wrong Jay. I never had a sister in my life, and I never will because my parents won't adopt anyone."

Adhira stood up, put her hands on her hips and said something Jay hated to be called, "JACOB CHRISTOPHER WALKER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR OLDER TWIN SISTER!"

"Hey! Don't...call me...Jacob." Jay said as he realized something. "Wait a minute! Only people in my family know my full name!" Then Jay glared at Sensei Wu.

"You said that only Lloyd had a older twin sister!" Jay exclaimed.

 _'I've got to get out of here and find Gin, if she's even here!'_ Lloyd thought as he thought of a way to go around the house without attracting attention.

"I cannot take to hide this from Zane anymore!" Crystal suddenly screamed. "I...I am Zane's older twin sister. When Adamina was whispering in my ear, she told me that the android was Zane! It was hard to believe at first, but my sensors said otherwise."

"To be honest, I was hiding the fact that I'm Cole's older twin sister." Adamina said.

"Um...yeah. I'm Kai's older twin sister and Nya's older sister. Sorry I didn't tell you before." Callida said.

The ninja except Lloyd then glared at Sensei Wu. "I can't BELIEVE YOU! FIRST, YOU HID THE FACT THAT WE'RE ELEMENTAL MASTERS; NEXT, YOU HID THAT YOU HAD A STUDENT BEFORE US; AFTER THAT, YOU HID THAT MY GIRLFRIEND WAS THE MASTER OF WATER AND NOW, YOU HID THAT WE HAVE TWIN SISTERS!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN!?" Jay exclaimed.

 _'Alright. Now's my chance!'_ Lloyd said as he left the scene.

"Oh dear! I wissshed I had ssstayed home with Ssselma and Junior." Skales said.

 _Meanwhile in The Ancient Artifact Room..._

"Wow, thessse are beautiful ssstatues! Maybe mommy would want one of them." Skales Jr. said as he looked around the room. There were mini statues on the selves. But there was one that caught Skales Jr. eye..."Wow! A crab! My mom will love this!" Skales Jr. picked up the crab statue, but he accidently dropped it! The broken statue emitted a dark aura, causing a crab-like monster to appear in front of the little snakeling. "Eep!"

 _Back with the ninja..._

"So you know where Gin is?" Jay asked the kunoichi.

"Gin lives here. She has always been here ever since she was 4." Crystal stated.

"She'll be real happy to see Lloyd again. It's all she ever talks about." Callida said.

"Speaking of which, where is the little runt?" Adamina asked.

"Oh! Well, he's right..." Jay started but when he saw Lloyd wasn't there anymore, he gulped.

Lloyd was exploring the upstairs and found some rooms.

"No labels. Dang it! Well, I'll have to go with my gut." Lloyd said.

 _Meanwhile in one of the rooms..._

A little girl was combing her brown hair that she just undid out of her pigtails when a sudden knock came to her door. "Come in!" She called, thinking it was one of her friends. When she heard the door open, she took a look at the person. It was a male teenager.

"Hey, who are-!" She began as she turned to face her mysterious intruder, but her face quickly changed to shock once she realize who was in her room.

"...Lloyd?" The girl asked.

"Gin?" Lloyd asked.

Then Gin ran up to her younger twin brother and hugged him.

"Man, you've grown up too much! You're suppose to be 7 years old, yet here you are 15 years old!" Gin said as she pulled from the hug.

"Well, it's a long story." Lloyd said.

Then there was a shake coming from The Ancient Artifact Room!

"What's going on!?" Lloyd asked.

"Someone's in The Ancient Artifact Room!" Gin said.

The two twins left Gin's room, only to run into the others!

"Lloyd! There you are!" Jay said.

"SERPENTINE!" Gin exclaimed when she saw The Serpentine Generals.

"Gin, it's OK! They're harmless." Lloyd said.

"DADDY!" Skales Jr. exclaimed as he ran up to his father.

"Junior!? What are you doing here!? You're sssupossse to be...!" Skales started but was interrupted by another shake.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Jay asked.

"SOMEONE WENT INTO THE AAR!" Adhira said.

Everyone, ignoring Adhira's statement, headed outside and saw a gigantic crab monster with a ocean blue tear symbol on its back! It has destroyed almost a quarter of the monastery!

"What the heck is that!?" Jay screeched, causing the crab to turn towards all of them and snap its pinchers at them!

Everyone dodged the attack just in time!

"Cancer...the crab tear monster!" Gin said as Cancer roared.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Directed by: SilverKunoichi1212  
Co-Directed by: Wanli8970  
Produced by: SilverKunoichi1212  
Co-Produced by: Wanli8970

Cast List (Order in appearance)  
Kai Smith: Vicent Tong  
Nya Smith: Kelly Metzger  
Jay Walker: Michael Adamthwaite  
Cole Bucket/Mr. Pale: Kirby Morrow  
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon/Edna Walker/Selma: Jillian Michaels  
Zane Julien: Brent Miller  
PIXAL: Jennifer Hayward  
Wu Garmadon/Neuro/Acidius: Paul Dobson  
Misako Garmadon: Kathleen Barr  
Skylar Chen: Heather Doerksen  
Dareth: Alan Marriott  
Pythor/Skalidor: Michael Dobson  
Skales: Ian James Corlett  
Fangtom: Alexander Mackenzie Gray  
Cyrus Borg: Lee Tockar  
Ed Walker: Colin Murdock  
Skales Jr.: Alyssya Swales  
Ronin: Brian Dobson  
Shade: Andrew Francis  
Karloff: Scott McNeil  
Griffin Turner: Doron Bell Jr.  
Abigail/Old Lady: Polly Lou Livingston  
Adamina Maggie Bucket: Wanli8970  
Crystal Nina Julien: MysimsloversMadgie  
Callida Jessica Smith: SilverKunoichi1212  
Adhira Sophie Walker: StoryWriter2003  
Gin Nozomi Garmadon: TessaGarmadon

Story Written by: SilverKunoichi1212 and Wanli8970

* * *

 _(1)_ _Phew! Adhira, what were you thinking! That was dangerous! You could've gotten yourself killed!_

 _(2)Yeah! It's my native tongue! I've been practicing since I was three!_

 _(3)What can I say!? I'm half dog! I need excitement!_

 _(4)Yeah!_

 _(5)Yeah! It's my mother tongue! I've been training since I was five!_

 _(6)Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! What have I done!?_

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you enjoy Episode 1 of Ninjago Girlz! Enjoy your life and everyone in it!**


	8. Hiatus! TT

Sorry I haven't been updating Ninjago Girlz! It's just that I have a lot of school work. I promise to upload Episode 2 of Ninjago Girlz

when I have the time. Enjoy your life and everyone in it!


	9. Ask Blog

_**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. So if you haven't heard, I have been having some Writer's Block. So I have been starting my own ask blog on Tumblr. The blog is called Ask Gin Nozomi Garmadon and Co. under the name PrincessoftheLunaKingdom. How will this benefit the story is that whatever you guys ask, I know what you want to see in Ninjago Girlz. However, it must be PG rated questions. I hope you will help me make my story a great one that everyone can enjoy. Well as usual, enjoy your life and everyone in it!**_


	10. Giveaway

**_Yeah...I'm giving away Ninjago Girlz. Sorry! It's just that I lost interest in Ninjago. But that doesn't mean that I want my fanfiction to die. And for those of you who watch Wanli8970 know that she's busy enough with other fanfics. So I've decided to give my story away. If you want to adopt Ninjago Girlz, comment on this chapter and rewrite Episode 1 of Ninjago Girlz. Note: While you will own the story, my OCs will still belong to me and Ivy will still belong to Wanli. If you want to make changes to any of our characters, let us know. Enjoy your life and everyone in it!_**


End file.
